legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaos
Kaos (カオス, Kaosu) is an evil Portal Master and the primary antagonist of the Legend of the Avenge Landers series. He is the arch-enemy of the Avenge Landers who seeks and plots to take over and rule over the world. "Needs no introduction." :—Villain Vault, describing of Kaos. Appearance :Voice actor: Richard Horvitz (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography When it comes to the most evil villains not tall enough to ride a roller coaster, accept no substitutes. Kaos lives up to his name and strives to bring his own personal style of disorder and disaster in his attempts to take over the world. Plotting his world domination from his “guest castle” behind his Mother’s estate, he hopes the whole “taking over the world of magic” thing will finally win her approval. And until he gets it, he’s just going to scheme harder, bigger, and more eviler to gain control of all the entire planet. Should he succeed, you just might have to kiss the Avenge Landers goodbye … forever! Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Kaos is overconfident, with a big ego as well as an inferiority complex. He is obnoxious, loud mouthed, idiotic and delusional. As expected, Kaos glorifies himself immensely, with his castle filled with things that boost his already enormous ego. He speaks in a varied voice, from normally one second, then shouting out with excess emphasis the next. Kaos was ridiculed when he was younger and desperately tries to be taken seriously as a villain. However, underneath his overconfident exterior, Kaos possesses a cunning mind, catching the Avenge Landers by suprise when the evil Portal Master had tricked them into triggering a trap that would've buried the heroes alive. He despises the new Portal Master whom he calls names such as 'Apprentice Portal Master' and 'Poser Master', and claims that only he is the real Portal Master. Like most villains, Kaos is disgusted at the sight of peaceful and romantic atmospheres. The only person whom he treats with any kindness, is his butler Glumshanks, and later the Arkeyan Conquertron. He also has a strong hatred for the tree folk, which eventually includes evil ones like his evil Life Minion, the Evil Ent. He doesn't appear to be very observant, as he failed to notice how much torment Glumshanks had gone through nor didn't seem to realize that his butler was reverted back to his normal self after being evilized. In Trap Team and following media in the series, Kaos has a warped sense of justice, believing other villains to be more wrong than him for having less ambitious or excessively destructive goals. This culminated several times in him working in the side of the Avenge Landers to make sure said villains fail, even if it cost of an advantage for him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Glumshanks * Arkeyan Conquertron Family * Kaossandra (mother) Neutral * Golden Queen * Darkness ** Apocalypse Rivals * Kaos' clone Enemies * Good Portal Masters ** Master Eon * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Stealth Elf ** Eruptor ** Gill Grunt ** Trigger Happy ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz * Flynn * Daxter * Buzz * Tessa Abilities and Powers Abilities Being a Portal Master, Kaos has the ability to summon darker versions of the Avenge Landers; as well as other races such as Cyclopses, Trolls, the Drows, and Spell Punks as his minions. He also has the ability to summon powerful spells with the assistance of the Eternal Sources. It has been shown that Kaos is a master of Dark Magic and has a sort of gift for invention. He can project magic bolts of energy and has once had a scepter the causes creatures to grow. His powers were granted to him by The Darkness, who is the only one who holds the ability to remove Kaos' dark abilities and grant them back to him at will. Kaos is also notable for being able to cast a large, hooded projection of his head to talk to the outside world on a Portal from inside his castle. Using this special effect, the projection of his head is more terrifying (though all of the world knows that it isn't his real face) and Kaos speaks with a deeper alteration of his voice to make himself sound more sinister. In Giants, he gains the Iron Fist of Arkus, which transforms him into a large Arkeyan robot that looks relatively similar to himself. He is also apparently the most powerful of the Arkeyans while in this form. It gives him complete command over the Arkeyan armies, and allows him to use eye lasers. He can spawn Arkeyan robots and blob generators In Swap Force, he is evilized when a huge pile of Petrified Darkness lands on top of him. He transforms into Super Evil Kaos, which is a gigantic, rock-like version of himself. He can cause huge shockwaves when he stamps his feet on the ground. He can also summon Elemental Golems and Chompy Rustbuds. His brain also becomes sentient, allowing it to conjure thoughts and bring them to life inside of him, most notably a small version of Glumshank's Arkeyan Tank, and Sheep with Kaos' head. In Trap Team, Kaos became empowered by the effects of Traptanium and becomes Ultra Traptanium Kaos a crystal-like hybrid that possesses tremendous power and frightening abilities. As a playable villain, Kaos can summon elemental symbols that spew respective elemental attacks. He can also bring forth his Doom Sharks and transform himself into his floating head to fire lasers and sound bursts. In Battlecast, Kaos can, in a word, cheat in many mechanics of the game. He can make crystals rain from the sky, setting himself to maximum energy, summon a special Stupendous Stink Bomb that acts as a Relic but cannot be destroyed the same way, randomly destroys and gains Gear and Relics, and uses Portals to swap in random villains temporarily. Notably, in his final battle at the Kaos Realm, he will hide as the least damaged holographic double, being able to be attacked before revealing himself. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Elemental Attacks * Doom Sharks * Giant Head Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past Before becoming the archenemy of the Avenge Landers, Kaos always demonstrated an insatiable hunger for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool" which threatened to crawl across the face of all across the globe. Fortunately, this uprising was crushed at naptime. Kaos was then sent to the finest evil school of magical villainy, as were many in his long and twisted family history. It was here that Kaos met Glumshanks, who was persuaded by Kaos to become his evil servant with the promise of career growth. But soon after, they were expelled when Kaos appeared as a giant floating head at a school assembly and ate the gymnasium. With the long suffering and still unpromoted Glumshanks at his side, Kaos continues to come up with plan after plan to take over the world; some say to fulfill his ambition to become the world's "ultimate evil overlord," though others think that he’s still trying to impress his immensely powerful and overbearing mother – herself a Dark Portal Master. All agree, however, that Kaos should never be underestimated. Synopsis See also External links * Kaos Spyro Wiki * Kaos Skylanders Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Unnamed Humanoid Species Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Portal Masters Category:Kaos Users